The present invention relates to an improved locking hinge mainly adapted for use in a folding bicycle. It permits a folding bicycle to be folded or extended with ease and speed and in a more secure manner.
The locking hinge is mainly operated by means of a pivotal lever arm which is pivotally engaged with a linkage member and a locking hook. One end of the linkage member is slidably confined in a tubular means and is in abutment against the bottom end of an adjustable bolt. The locking hook associated with the handlebar of a bicycle is selectably engaged with a locking pin mounted to the steering stem of a bicycle by operation of the lever arm so as to permit a bicycle to be folded or extended with ease. Besides, a securing spring plate is used to retain the lever arm in place so as to prevent the locking hinge from loosening in operation.
In a conventional folding bicycle, the locking hinge is either operated in an inconvenient or a slow manner, making the folding and unfolding operation of a bicycle time consuming and tedious.